Whispers of Love
by CuteCherryBlossom
Summary: Sometimes, it's difficult for someone to realize and admit that they're deeply in love. Especially if you were someone like Ootori Kyouya. Sometimes... some people just need a bit of help to fully realizing it. This someone...was Suou Tamaki. AU- Tamakyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title;;** Whispers of Love  
**Genre;;** General//Romance//Angst//AU// A bit of comedy  
**Chapter(s);;** 1/5  
**Pairing(s);; **Tamaki x Kyouya && Tamaki x Haruhi  
**Rating;; **T - For now.  
**Warning(s);;** None...  
**Feedback;;** Is love. Comments make my day.  
**Summary;; **Sometimes, it's difficult for someone to realize and admit that they're deeply in love. Especially if you were someone like Ootori Kyouya. Sometimes... some people just need a bit of help to fully realizing it. This someone...was Suou Tamaki.  
**A/N // Disclaimer;;** I, in no way, shape or form do not own _Ouran High School Host Club. _Though…it doesn't hurt to dream, now does it? D:

* * *

_"Kyou-chan~"_

_"Kyou-chan, guess what?"_

_"Okaaaa-saaan~"_

_"...Aishiteru yo"_

_Aishiteru..._ Those words seemed to stick forever within Ootori Kyouya's mind. Super glued for life, you could say. He had been told so many times by a certain blonde that was just too full of energy for his own good. It didn't even faze him the least whenever he would say those words to him. Well, on some occasion it did, but he would never allow himself to show it. He was always the one to frown and push him away whenever the Suou decided to engulf him within a tight hug from behind, pressing his cheek against his as he grinned brightly, looking over his shoulder to see just what exactly was he writing within the black journal of his or what was he typing onto his lap top; always quick to scold him about using such unnecessary words. Why say those words when you really didn't mean them? This always earned him a pout from the blonde and a scratch at his cheek, murmuring how Okaa-san could be so rough at times. Tamaki was just being Tamaki, he would always think to himself as he would watch the other with amusement from the corner of his eye, a small smile playing across his lips.

That was only a few years back when they were too young and stupid, blinded by the little games that they played. Tamaki had called him Otou-san, and Kyouya, in return, had called him Okaa-san only because he had no other choice but to do so if the blonde wouldn't stop poking at him to call him 'Papa'. Though, at first, he would call him "Otou-san" begrudgingly when Tamaki would address him with one of the nick names he had addressed him, he had, over time, come to realize that calling him "Otou-san" became natural to him. Slowly, but surely it did. It was almost like second nature how the nickname would roll smoothly off the tip of his tongue, a small smile always making its way to curve at the edges of his lips. It brought happiness to Tamaki, a certain shine always making its way to glimmer brightly within those erotic eyes of his, to know that his best friend would participate with him...

Oh, how the younger Ootori wished he could somehow go back to those days...

__________

Kyouya muffled a yawn as he slowly closed his laptop, lifting his free hand to remove his glasses and rub briefly at his eyes tiredly. Spending nearly all day within a café shop until closing time was never a good idea, especially if you had nothing to do all day. The need to be surrounded by the calming scent of coffee beans and the sugary smell of cookies being baked was something he could not ignore. One would clearly state that spending their time within a café shop when they had a few days off of work is completely insane – utterly stupid. The ordinary person would have stayed at home all day, perhaps catch up on lost sleep one had lost during the few weeks of a busy schedule. Perhaps Kyouya wasn't your normal, ordinary person. So he liked to hang out at a café and type away at his laptop for hours on end. Did that make him so, well, odd?

Getting up, he grabbed his hooded jacket and placed it onto his slender frame only to soon pick up his laptop and place it into the messenger bag he had been tugging around all day.

"Have a good night, Nemuri-san." Kyouya called out with a small smile to the woman that was placing away a few cups behind the counter she stood behind. Looking up, she blinked only to smile widely and nod her head quickly.

"Ah! You too, Kyouya-san," Without another word, the Ootori walked out. The jingle from the bell that hung above the door reached his ears as he pushed it open as soon as his hands met the cold metal of the door handle. What greeted him outside was the cool, wintry breeze that blew within his face as soon as he stepped foot outside. The young man shivered, raising his free hand to adjust the winter black scarf that rested around his neck and tugged it upward so it brushed across his parted lips. It was best to head home, he had thought to himself with a small sigh, pursing his lips outward as he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag his laptop rested within. Taking a right, the dark haired male began to walk, taking in the sounds of loud honking of cars that rode amongst the streets and the bright lights of buildings that lit up the night. The town was so loud at night. Kyouya preferred peace and quiet around this time of night. Preferred to be wrapped within his robe and sit within silence as he rested against the soft mattress of his bed. Book in hand and a cup of hot chocolate resting onto his night stand that stood next to his bed. He had no worries though. He would soon be able to do so once he got home.

Oh, how he wished he had his own car. If it wasn't for his car breaking down just three days ago, he would have hurriedly driven himself to do the mentioned plans he had for tonight. To unplug his telephone and turn off his cell phone and just simply indulge himself within a good book. Instead, he had to settle with waving down a cab. Growing irritated that each one passed him, save for one that slowed down just as it had passed him just a moment ago. He ran towards the yellow vehicle and opened the door, instantly thanking the man as he closed the door behind him as soon as he fully got in, basking within the warmth the vehicle contained.

It took only ten minutes to drive out of the busy city, but an additional thirteen minutes to get to the apartment complex he lived in. As soon as the cab drove in front of the building, Kyouya reached deep within his pocket for his wallet to pay the voiced amount the cab driver told him. And he did so, placing the dollar bills within the outstretched hand, along with a murmur of soft thanks, and opened the door to step out, closing the door behind him within the process.

Walking over to lean against the wall of the well-lit building, the Ootori reach within his bag to pull out a silver zippo and a pack of cigarettes, raising the carton to his ear and shake it gently. Hmm, it was a shame that he only had one stick left. It was alright, he thought to himself as he opened the carton to pull out the thin stick and place it to his lips. Tossing the empty carton away within a neighboring trashcan, he raised the silver zippo to his awaiting cigarette that dangled between his lips, cupping the side of it as his thumb pressed downward with a few soft _clicks. _Finally, fire flickered and danced, wavering slightly as a soft gust of breeze blew by. Regardless it managed to light Kyouya's desired cigarette and he stuffed the zippo within his bag, inhaling deeply only to sigh in satisfaction as the rush of nicotine flowed through him, slightly agitating his throat, but the feeling was not a stranger to him. He welcomed it like the many other times he felt the need of a smoke.

The memory of how he had turned to the unhealthy habit was oblivious to him. He always said that he would never be the type of person to fall for such a thing. To even have a desire of wanting to try out the one thing that some people were so addicted to. But he did. Mori had offered him a stick one particular night when they were casually sitting within a small bar, drinks sitting in front of them. Kyouya was never one to smoke. It was completely unhealthy and did many things to the body over the years as one continued to intake their daily usage of the thing Mori had a habit of smoking four times a day, perhaps more if he was irritated. He couldn't help but be so cautious, since his family owned a long run of hospitals and spas. But Kyouya would never deny that he was a very curious man, and he had taken the stick with no questions asked. He had placed the white stick to his lips and had watched Mori lean forehead to light his cigarette with his red zippo clutched within his large hands. Kyouya had inhaled and went within a fit of coughs, dropping the stick onto the table as he grasped at his neck. Eyes squinting close tightly as Mori patted him heavily onto his back. He instantly vowed to never do that again...Yet look what he was doing now two years later.

He was such a hypocrite. He was a hypocrite about many things.

But that wasn't anything new, now was it.

Finishing off his cigarette, he dropped it from his finger tips and stubbed the remaining life out of it with the heal of his shoe before turning sharply to finally walk within the apartment complex, passing the many people that walked around the lobby and ignoring the many voices and laughter of others as they passed him. It was his normal routine of making his way to the elevator and pressing the fourth button that lead to the fourth floor, exiting as soon as the doors would open and walk all the way down the quiet, well-lit hallway. It almost felt automatic, with the way he would always take a sudden right and walk down another hallway and stop in front of his room door. After taking the time to look for his key he managed to get in and search blindly for the light switch. As soon as his slender fingers came in contact with the desired switch he flicked it upwards – light quickly illuminated his once dark apartment. It was rather large and spacious, the furniture having the appearance of looking quite expensive. It was what came with being the son of a man that is an affluent zaibetsu owner specializing in hospital management. It was nice, but sometimes living alone, within a big apartment, got rather...

Lonely.

"Tadaima," Kyouya called out, not really expecting a response, only because there was _no one _there to greet him. He smiled to himself and chuckled in small amusement as he removed his shoes and placed them aside neatly. Closing the door behind him, he locked it and soon walked within the kitchen that was connected to the front area of his apartment, turning on the light and stopping by his phone to read the small screen. '**Three new messages**', it read. Kyouya arched a single eyebrow before pressing a button that blinked red – a sign that he had messages waiting for him to listen to. There was a long beep before there was silence that filled the living space. Soon, a bright calling of his name caused Kyouya to smile to himself as he turned his back to open his refrigerator and grab a carton of milk.

"_Kyou-chaaan~! It's Hunny~! Daijoubou? Are you having a good day_?_"_

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kyouya murmured to himself as he pulled out a pack of hot chocolate mix from his pantry. Walking back to his kitchen counter, he poured the mix inside his light blue mug, only to soon pour the milk inside afterwards and grasp his silver spoon to stir. The sound of the spoon coming in contact with the inside of his cup was the only sound that reached his ears. That and the rest of the message Hunny had left him around two-thirty today. He was only checking on him, as per usual, and asking if he was free sometime on his break so he could plan to drop by and visit. His message had ended with a _"Call me when you have the time, na!"_ and the sound of the message ending when Hunny ended his call. The next message had been from Mori and the last message had been from Hikaru, who clearly stated for him to call him as soon as he got his message – if you could even call what he left on his answering machine a message. After retrieving his mug of hot chocolate from his microwave he had placed it within just moments ago, he sighed heavily and trudged slowly out of his kitchen to retrieve his phone. It had to be pretty important...But then again, it couldn't have been. Kyouya had decided that he would just take his chances, his thumb pressing onto numbers to dial the familiar Hitachiin twin's number. It wasn't long before someone picked up and soon enough the cooing of his name reached his ear.

"Well, well, well. The Shadow King _does _live after all! I was beginning to think you wouldn't call at all~" Hikaru snickered as he pocked fun at the Shadow King. Kyouya suppressed the urge to hang up, hearing within the background a very confused and curious Kaoru asking_ "Is that Kyouya-senpai?" _He settled with clearing his throat before taking a careful sip of his hot beverage, speaking afterwards.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Hikaru?" Kyouya asked, slightly impatient as he switched from one foot to the other. "If there is nothing important that is needed to be said, then I would have to hang up on you. I have plans of taking a nice bath and indulging myself into a nice book. Sadly to say, you're interrupting me of doing any of the two."

"Well, gomen ne **[1]**_Aiji-hime_. I'm sorry to have cut into your plans," Kyouya narrowed his eyes at the nickname that he was just recently dubbed with a year ago, "but we have interesting news that we thought you would like to know of."

"Proceed." Kyouya murmured nonchalantly before raising his bug of hot chocolate to take sip of it once more. Though, he was quite curious and the slight hint of a small smile curving at the corners of Hikaru's lips could be heard through his words. The twins knew how to capture his attention quite well.

"Well," Kaoru's voice had replaced Hikaru's. He had immediately assumed that Kaoru had taken the phone from his twin, or Hikaru had switched from using the hand held phone and decided to place them onto speaker phone just so that both twins could talk without having to swap the phone back and forth to each other, "you wouldn't happen to have received a call or anything from Tamaki-tono, would you?"

_Tamaki..._

The mention of a certain blonde's name caused Kyouya to come to a sudden halt from lifting his cup any further to his lips. The image of the blonde he once knew flashed right before the eyes of his mind. His bright smile, the childish glow within those erotic eyes of his...

"No. No, I haven't." Kyouya managed to answer, smoothly making sure to hide his sudden surprise of Tamaki's name being brought up. "Why do you ask?"

"Didn't you know?" The twins asked the Shadow King in unison, "Tamaki's coming back home to visit with Haruhi tomorrow for the holidays!"

It seemed as if all the strength had drained from Kyouya's hand as his grip onto his cup went completely slack, and the sound of a porcelain cup crashing onto the floor could be heard bouncing off of his apartment walls. The cup scattered into pieces, flinging the hot beverage all over the floor, but Kyouya didn't care, let alone take notice of it. He didn't take notice of the stinging sensation onto his leg and foot as his hot chocolate came in contact with his skin. The bespectacled young man's eyes were wide and his lips parted. He stared blankly ahead as his mind tried to wrap around the sudden news. With every beat of his heart that just seemed to pound against his chest, it seemed more and more difficult to breathe. The blood that just seemed to rush within his ears blocked out any questioning of concern from two certain Hitachiin twins. Their questioning fell on deaf ears.

_Tamaki's...Coming back? _

It was just something completely unexpected.

* * *

**AN;;** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Hmm, I wasn't sure of how I was going to end this chapter, so it just suddenly came out like this. I only hope that you enjoyed it. -thumbs up-

This was, originally, suppose to be a one-shot story. After sitting for a while, I finally decided to try and get back within the groove of creating chapter fics once more. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this story will have, but I'm pretty confident that however this plot will unfold as I pounder a bit more over it, it will come to me. XD As mentioned, this is my first Ouran Host Club fanfiction, and I look to everyone's thoughts on what you think of it. It's a bit AU _- _really AU - and I, well, this is just something I am experimenting with. This setting would be where Kyouya & Tamaki are around the age of, let's say... 23? Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I will continue to keep their original nick names. The twins being called/ viewed as the "little devil" type. Hunny being viewed as the "Loli-Shota" type, Mori - the "Wild" type and Tamaki - the "Prince" type.

Hmm, what else is there to be said? Yes, I look to reading everyone's review. Hopefully, I will see you soon within the next chapter, ne?

**Note(s);;**

**[ 1 ]: **_Aiji-Sama_ ;; Aiji happens to be the guitarist of a Japanese rock band that goes by the name of Lovely-Mocochang, better known as LM.C. Hikaru calling Kyouya 'Aiji-sama' is because he is simply comparing Kyouya to the guitarist's "princess-like" and straight-foreward ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title;;** Whispers Of Love  
**Genre;;** General//Romance//Angst//AU// A bit of comedy  
**Chapter(s);;** 2/5  
**Pairing(s);; **Tamaki x Kyouya // Otou-san x Okaa-san && Tamaki x Haruhi  
**Rating;; **T - For now.  
**Warning(s);;** None...  
**Feedback;;** Is love. Comments makes my day.  
**Summary;; **Sometimes, it's difficult for someone to realize and admit that they're deeply in love. Especially if you were someone like Ootori Kyouya. Sometimes... some people just need a bit of help to fully realizing it. This someone...was Suou Tamaki.  
**A/N;; **I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It truly made my day, you have no idea. I bring you another chapter- I suppose you could call this a Christmas and New Year's present from me, to you. It's a _late_ present, but a gift no less. :)

**Whispers of Love  
Chapter 2**

_"What is it this time, Tamaki?"_

_"...Nani, Tamaki?"_

_"Hai, Otou-san?"_

_"....You shouldn't say things that you don't mean."_

_You shouldn't say things that you don't mean... _Those words seemed to stick forever within Suou Tamaki's mind. Super glued for life, you could say. Now, anyone that knew the blonde Suou heir, or even met him once or twice, should know for certainty that he was the type of person that wore his heart onto his sleeve. Expressed his feelings daily for others to see without any second thought, because a person should always live their life without any type of regret, right? This was the motto he has always followed for as long as he could remember; he engulfed a certain younger Ootori within hugs at any given moment he could do so. He held so tightly onto the boy and nuzzled his cheek against the other's so much, gushing over how 'okaa-san' is so smart and astounding at any given chance he could take, because he enjoyed bringing his friend - his _best friend_ - out of his element of hiding such emotions he should display more often out within the open. To bring a blush to those pale cheeks of his every once in a while when he would surprise him... and it often earned him a good hit to the top of his head for doing so. To draw out a smile to curve at the edges of those lips. It would be a smile that seemed a bit awkward if he felt that he was smiling too widely or too much. Not the kind of smile or smirk the Ootori would display to manipulate and con others into getting what he wanted and using them. No, it was the type of smile that truly belonged to him and only him. A unique smile that often made Tamaki stare and think how it suited his friend so much and he made it his goal to try and bring that smile more to the surface for all eyes to see. But in a way, Tamaki didn't want to share this smile with anyone else. Because then, he couldn't really call the smile _his _and only _his; _it was a smile that suited only one person.

_"You shouldn't say things that you don't mean..."_

When you tell someone you love them, doesn't that mean that... you mean it?

But what _is_ love, one would wonder. He believed that love was something that you have for many people such as friends and family, but the type of love the blonde had for the young Ootori... well, he couldn't really explain it at first. He thought it as appropriate that a father and mother always tell each other that they loved each other every day. It was a world wide tradition – it's completely absurd to _not_ tell your wife that you love her! And Kyouya, being the 'mother' of their group, was no different. Tamaki always told him that he loved him, either it was when they were together with everyone or simply alone. And for passerbys to hear him, they always looked at him strangely. Yes, the fact that they were both male was very known to him, but he never thought of it strange that telling your best friend that you loved them was, well, _strange_. The people of Japan were very odd, he had hummed one day as he sat across from Kyouya at a café. Watching as others passed by outside where they sat at the table, his right leg crossed over his left as he sipped from his cup of coffee. Regardless of what his nationality was, he was raised half of his life within France, so to say _"Je t'aime"_ upon the streets of France with public was no problem. He was a French man at heart, as well as Japanese. But... the more he continued to tell the other he "loved him", the more difficult it became. Slowly, but surely.

He didn't know, but he began to slowly see his best friend within a totally different light. He always admired Kyouya for his intelligent mind. Always admired the way he seemed to be so cunning, ambitious, and always achieve at something that he wanted. I mean, these were normal characteristics that one would always say they admired about their friend. But what would one say when they would notice the little things: how the other looked to seem so peaceful when deep within slumber. How his dark locks seemed to give off a soft glow if the lighting hit it just right. The way how his hair always seems to find a way to frame his face if he tilts his head in a certain way. Oh! And the way how one would think that he looked absolutely stunning when he would gaze at you with those half-lidded, sleep traced eyes. It was adorable beyond anything that you could ever imagine!

And to even _dare_ say that it was even cuter than Haruhi when she wakes up...it _terrified _him. Haruhi was the cutest damn thing he has _ever_ seen in his entire life!

Tamaki was confused at first, and it sent him within a whirlwind of emotions and changed the way how he acted; he would remain to glomp Kyouya, though to catch on at the last minute that their faces were just a little too close caused a scribble of red to burn at his cheeks instantly and he would pull back, nervously laughing and wave at anyone that seemed to look his way. He earned odd gazes, but the Ootori would shake his head and tell him to stop acting so oddly – how couldhe stop when his heart would hammer within his chest so widely, surely thinking that if his heart would beat any harder it would leave a tattoo imprint within his ribcage. Even the slightest skin against skin contact made him blush, and when he would grasp Kyouya's hand to help him to his feet, he always managed to find himself holding onto his hand longer than intended to do so, not really noticing until he would feel Kyouya's hand slip from his. And he would avert his gaze, shoving his hands nervously within his pockets as he whistled sharply; the feelings that harbored deep within his heart was a strange feeling indeed, and he didn't know what to do with theme. The only way that he knew how to relieve a bit of weight from his chest was to say:

_"Aishiteru yo, Kyou-chan."_

But, nothing could ever describe the weight one feels when your heart-filled words are always ignored and classified as 'something you don't mean'. Especially when you knew that the other was too stubborn to realize and admit that they felt the same way...

_____

It truly felt good to be..._home_.

Though the airport was a bit crowded, nothing could dampen the mood he was in now. There was a type of happiness that swelled within his chest and made his heart flutter at the familiar different language that invaded his ears. Even the cry of children sounded like music to his ears! Or the fact that people were gazing at him oddly. Was it his hair? No, it couldn't be. He was sure there were others beside himself that was naturally blonde, no? Perhaps his eyes? No, no, that couldn't be it. Many others would mistake them as contacts instead of his natural eye colour. Besides, there were many teens today that were into the whole trend of buying different colour eye contacts. Ah, the rebellious stage was a wonderful thing, indeed. Though, he himself never actually went through said stage of his teenage years. He was rather flirtatious and loved to give the young woman at his school what they wanted: a prince that catered to their emotional needs and fantasy. Oh, and had become very persistent of seeking out his mother against his grandmother's will, but...could you call that being rebellious? _Non_! Of course not!

"Tamaki-sempai...You could drop your arms now."

"Huh?" Said man looked to his shorter female companion, her cheeks tainted a soft shade of red as she pulled at the hem of his button-down collard shirt. It was instantly that he grinned widely and his violet eyes glistened, failing to realize that his arms were outstretched high above his head, his fingers spread. Why, just moments ago were he in the middle of announcing his return loudly to people around him– oh. That was why he was being looked at oddly. It all made sense now! Apparently, the small embarrassment did not sink in well enough – or it had, yet was completely forgotten – for he instantly reached outward to grasp her shoulders. "Uwaah~! Haru-chan's blushing!"

"T-Tamaki--"

"Haruhi looks adorable when she blushes, ne?" Tamaki cooed.

"-not here!" It was a small war of tug and pull as the taller rubbed and pinched at her cheeks with the pads of his thumb and pointer finger while the shorter tried to pull away, her blush deepening when she noticed the onlookers were still gazing at them. "_Yamate, Tamaki-sempai_!" She ordered, but it was a bit rushed and had lost a bit of the firmness she truly desired to hold within her words. Thus, her words not really taken seriously and brushed off – as always. Embarrassed she was, because in all truth, she was not quiet use to the random gush of affection Tamaki would decide to display for all to hear and see. She _should _be use to it, this she knew, but it could not be helped.

It took a while to pull Tamaki to the side and mention that they have to search for their bags, but she surely got him to do so after one last brush of his fingertips against her cheek and his chuckle of amusement. Waiting and looking through other baggage was a bit difficult, especially when certain bags looked the same and you had a blonde pick one up and declare brightly that he found one of their belongings, only to have someone say that it was theirs – eventually to have Tamaki stubbornly stick to the idea that it was he and Haruhi's luggage...only to be proven wrong after looking at the tag. "You have to look at the tag first, Tamaki." Haruhi sighed out, but smiled none the less at the shrug she received and the small pout to adorn his lips, saying how he was use to having others retrieve his bags instead of having to go through the hassle himself. It seemed that she still had a bit of work to do, she thought to herself with a small shake of her head as she returned to looking for more of their belongings.

It took them a while, but they managed to retrieve their belongings and make it towards the limo that awaited for them outside, the driver taking their bags and placing it within the trunk while the two took the liberty of getting in, sitting side by side. And as the driver made it back inside the vehicle and started the engine, it was then that Haruhi found herself trying to keep her eyes open to view the scenery that they passed. It has been four years since she has been back within the country she was born and raised within, and to finally be back she wanted to at least be able to see the familiar streets and buildings. But it was a bit complicated, since chocolate brown eyes could barely stay open and her head to stay up. Eventually, her head rested onto the Suou's shoulder, her arm wrapping around his as she made herself comfortable. The extra weight onto his shoulder instantly caused the blonde to look over only to see his Haruhi taking a small nap onto his shoulder, her arm curled around his. The sight made him smile softly as he pushed away her chocolate bangs from her eyes with his free hand, leaning a bit to place a soft kiss atop of Haruhi's head.

_His_ Haruhi...

He didn't know why, but he wanted to wait at least a day or two before doing any real activity. He - no - _they _were tired from all of the traveling they had done and needed a bit of time to catch up their energy before doing any type of exploring, let alone visiting. Though, Haruhi did manage to get in contact with her father, and so did Tamaki, but the two decided to surprise their old friends a bit instead of calling in to let them know that they've arrived within town. Tamaki was the first to see Hunni-sempai, oddly enough. He was stopping by the old bakery he remembered he use to go to often after school and on the weekends to purchase his favorite cakes and sweets alike, but never would think he see the small strawberry blonde there in all of his cuteness, sitting at a table with four different types of cake and a cup of tea. He was engulfed quickly, shortly hearing the calling of Mori-sempai to come over and see who was within town as Hunni called him. Hunni pulled him towards a booth within the back (wow, he never took notice of that before.) and sat him down, pushing over one of his cakes after a bit of difficulty of wondering which one should he give the other blonde.

"Takashi~!" The blonde called out brightly, waving his arm about as he caught sight of the tall male that just entered. Tamaki turned within his seat to look over his shoulder with a bright grin of his own, surprising the usual indifferent male greatly, halting him within his tracks.

"It's good to see you again...Mori-sempai!" Tamaki smiled brightly as the other made his way towards the booth and sat next to Hunni, a smile onto his lips as he greeted the halfer. It seemed that he and Haruhi's return spread like wildfire, for Hikaru and Kaoru called Hunni to say they found Haruhi at the mall they were currently browsing within. Instantly, Hunni told them to meet them at the bakery they were within, judging that the mall could not be that far from where they were now. In the mean time, the three talked, not really wanting to ask questions until everyone was gathered in order to catch up. Twenty minutes had passed when the Hitachiin twins made their entrance, holding on tightly to Haruhi who looked as if she were ready to fall over by now with the way the twins dragged her along – gently, of course. But she was engaged within a tight bear hug just moments ago and asked so many questions of when did she arrive and wondering if Tamaki was with her and why didn't she call sooner as soon as they had reached town. Of course she didn't have time to answer any of the voiced questions, because instantly Hikaru said that it didn't matter and the matter of the fact was that she was back home – with their idiot of a Lord, of course!

The six were gathered at the booth after much wondering of who would sit next to who, the arguing coming from the 'Idiot' Lord himself and those- those blasted doppelgangers that were pulling onto poor Haruhi's arms. Hunni just did not have the heart to stop them, watching as he laughed heartedly and nudged Mori onto his side with his elbow.

"Reminds you of old times, ne, Takashi?"

"Un."

These were the words that were exchanged between the two as they watched Tamaki hug Haruhi to his chest, his violet eyes narrowed as he pointed an accusing finger at the mischievous twins. "We come back, and already you're trying to still my Haruhi from me! I will not allow it! Oka-" It was then, right at that moment, that something was not right. Something seemed a bit... off, so to say. His eyes roamed the area around him before averting his attention to gaze at the faces surrounding him: Takashi and Mitsukini were here, along with himself and Haruhi and the god forsaken doppelgangers. So, what was...?

"Kyouya..." The name seemed to come out a bit breathlessly, his eyes widening just a bit at the realization. How could he forget about Kyouya, his okaa-san? "Where's Kyouya?" He questioned, looking to the twins, Hunni and Mori. It was a bit silent until Hikaru cleared his throat with a small cough while Kaoru laced his fingers together, his eyes starring downward at the table.

"We called him when we ran into Haruhi, but he said he was a bit busy to come by." Kaoru was the first to break the silence, the other three seeming as if they were afraid to say anything. The tension was a bit odd, since the tightness within their friendly air did not make its self known until Kyouya's name was brought up from the halfer. He watched as the brightness within Tamaki's eyes dimmed somewhat, the blonde lowering his eyes to stare within his lap. It was either an action to try and hide the glimmer that dimmed or an action to show how disappointed he was to know that his own best friend could not even take the time to pull away from what he was doing to visit. After all, it has been five years since they had last saw each other. Didn't Kyouya want to come and see Haruhi? To see_ him_?

"Mou~ unfair, ne~! Work is no fun at all, ne?" Hunni whined softly, poking at his cake with puckered lips. Takashi and the rest hummed in unison, save for the Suou heir whom only nodded his head slowly, a rueful smile curving at the edges of his lips.

"Sou ka..."

________

He heard that they had met up with Tamaki and Haruhi, and planed to have dinner with them together and try to enjoy their welcome back before they would leave on New Years day. He even heard that they had a wonderful time and that Haruhi had not changed that much since he last saw her. Well, besides the fact that she allowed her hair to grow back out. Even Tamaki hadn't changed that much, but Kaoru suggested that there was definitely a different air about him.

"Sou ka..." Kyouya hummed within his cell phone, holding a lit cigarette between his slender fingers with his free hand.

"Hai! You should have been with us tonight to –"

"I was busy, it couldn't be helped, Kaoru." Kyouya sighed softly, a string of white smoke flowing from his parted lips. He shivered softly as a gust of wintery breeze blew by, tousling his dark locks while he shrugged his jacket a bit more around his lean frame. If being busy meant spending his day within his apartment cleaning around a bit and organizing a few folders onto his laptop, then you might as well call it something that he could have easily drawn himself from to place on outing clothes and venture out to the bakery for the small gathering that was being held. Could have easily pulled himself away and oblige himself with going out to the restaurant tonight and catch up on old times. To relive and recall old memories that has already past, but he chose not to do so. No, because the minute Hikaru told him that they had run into Haruhi at the mall made him a bit uneasy. Knowing that if they spotted the brunette, then Tamaki would surely be near by. Of course, he didn't ask where he was, and was rewarded with a 'come meet us at the Yamazaki Bakery!' He instantly said that he couldn't, countering that he was in need to discuss something with his father of business matters. Sure, they left him off the hook easily _earlier today_, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't call tonight and try to pull the truth out of him.

They should know by now that an Ootori never gives out his reasons, he just does it. Especially if the Ootori is Kyouya.

"...You can't run away forever, Kyouya-sempai." Kaoru said after a long beat of silence. A silence that Kyouya took as a sign that the Hitachiin twin was thinking surely, but his words only made him smirk and chuckle with indifference, raising his cigarette to his awaiting lips to take in the puff of nicotine.

"Mmm? Who said anything of me running away? As stated, I could not make it." Were the last words he told the younger Hitachiin before ending the call with a good night, snapping his phone shut and stuffed it within his pocket. Looking to his slowly dying cigarette, his smirk fell from his lips to be replaced with a deep frown, and he dropped it to the cold ground only to stub the remaining life it held with the heal of his shoe. Run away, he says. Ootori Kyouya, running away? From what!? _For_ what? He had nothing to run away from. Had no need, what so ever, to run from anything. If the younger Hitachiin twin was speaking of Tamaki, then he was sadly mistaken He had no need to run away from the idiot king, and he could always call him tomorrow and schedule a meeting with the blonde, and perhaps even ask him to bring along his fiancé.

His fiancé of three years.

Just when he had made it back within the apartment building and up the familiar way to get to his own apartment room, he found himself thinking more of the information that invaded his thoughts just earlier. Even as he stood underneath the faucet head of his shower, allowing the hot pellets of water to fall upon his exposed pale flesh, turning it a shade of light red, he found himself questioning: could he really call up Tamaki and schedule up a place they could meet to catch up? To ask him how was his mother and father doing? To ask him how has he been and wonder just when will he and Haruhi finally set a day for their wedding? Wedding... No. No, he couldn't. He couldn't possibly face Tamaki, or either Haruhi, because no matter how anyone, or either himself, looked at it, he actually was running away. Running away from something that he should be able face without any type of problems at all. With a sigh he turned off his shower and stepped out, his feet meeting the cold marble tile of his bathroom as he grabbed for the red towel at the side to dry himself off with.

That night, as much as he would have loved to get some sleep, Kyouya felt restless. Standing in front of the wide window that gave him a great view of the city below him was where one would find him at, a cup of mint tea cradled within the palm of his hands. Warming his pale slender digits that would come to trace the rim of his cup unconsciously as his mind drifted in and out of thought. Going to sleep with so much onto his mind was never healthy, his mother would always tell him. And true to her words, he found it difficult to bring him self to go to sleep. Just moments ago was he talking with Mori – just simply talking of what he did today. He found it easy to talk with the older man, he had come to discover with knowing him. Mori listened to anything you would say. Perhaps even allowed you to come to him when within dire need of help and crying your eyes out... but no, Kyouya never cried. Not in front of anyone. But, he always came to him when within difficult times, more so when Tamaki and Haruhi left to live in France. He never realized how hard it was for him with being left behind and all. But his chest tightened to a point where it was unbearable and, in all honesty, he felt like crying. Frustration and confusion of why he would feel even a little bit of betrayal because of Tamaki's actions were questioned, but Mori remained quiet, offering that nerve rattling phrase of: "It's okay to cry" He didn't _want_ to cry, for fuck's sake! He wanted to vent his frustration out on something – like now, at this moment.

It seemed that no matter what, he never was too frustrated and careless to remove the Noh like mask he wore everyday. The same mask he has spent years of creating to hide him self behind the illusion of different emotions, hiding his true nature.

"I need a cigarette." He breathed after finishing his tea, placing the now empty dark blue tea cup onto his coffee table. Patting the pocket of his night pajama pants, he dug his hand within his pocket to retrieve the cigarette carton. Bring the square object to his ear, he gave a small shake only to hear nothing rattle inside.

"Damnit!" He murmured frustratingly as he tossed the empty carton to the side, not really caring where the hell it landed. He just wanted a goddamned cigarette, was that so hard to ask for? Of all days, today just had to be the day that the high heavens decided to say "fuck you, Kyouya". Not only did he just run out of cigarettes, he had to go through the hassle of searching for his robe and go down to the lobby and purchase another pack from the vending machine. "This must be my luck day, huh?" He murmured sarcastically, brushing his damp bangs from his eyes, droplets of water falling onto his nose. Swiping away the stray droplets of water from his cheek, he stopped by his room first to grab his robe before making his way to the door of his apartment, making sure to slip on his night slippers before closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. After all, he didn't want to disturb anyone from their slumber.

It only took him five minutes to get from upstairs to the lobby area, where the lights were still a bit on yet little workers were still up walking around. They were closing for the night, he supposed. Locking up the pool area and the sort. It was understandable that there wouldn't be much activity going on. Well, unless there were a group of drunken friends singing imaginable karaoke of _Peach_ by Ai Otsuka or _Prisoner of Love_ by Utada Hikaru, then... well, that he could understand. But other than thought, not really was going on. With a purse of his lips, he dug for change within the pocket of his robe and placed the right amount of coins within the slot. Punching in the letter and numbering A4. With a satisfied half smile, he grabbed the carton that fell from its prison and instantly opened it, taking out the slender white stick and placing it to his awaiting lips. It didn't take him long to fish out his silver zippo either, because his hands were instantly at work with trying to get the fuse to light a– a fucking _fire_! Ah, there it was – finally. At first, he was starting to think that even his lighter was going to fail on him. He inhaled needily, and personally, he could actually feel his shoulders slump in content. Because it felt as if the tension he held within his muscles were finally relaxing just as that dark smoke of nicotine made its way to the back of his throat, giving him a slightly irritated burn, but it was a familiar sensation and that soft scratchiness was comforting to him.

He sighed softly running while his free hand through his damp raven locks, not really caring for once that he was actually smoking in a non-smoking area, and turned around, leaning against the vending machine. Having the need to look at something, he allowed his obsidian eyes to gaze about the lobby once more. Ah, there was a small group of people huddled at a small table whispering amongst themselves. Oh, there was even someone just coming in towards his direction.

"Sumimasen, onegai." The somewhat taller man – a few inches taller than himself, he would say about three inches taller – asked kindly. Kyouya gazed at him, eyebrow arching slowly, dark eyes half lidded. He remained silent and unmoving for a moment before he nodded his head slowly, turning his head to blow a string of smoke to the side.

"Hai, gomenasai." Kyouya said lowly, pushing himself off of the vending machine to walk past the blonde. It wasn't until he was about to exit the lobby did he stop instantly, his fingers halting within mid raise to bring his cigarette to his lips. Blonde hair, bright violet orbs... It couldn't be -

"Tamaki?" "Kyouya?"

It seemed that they both had noticed a bit later until they had parted, only to turn around at the same time and look at each other: eyes wide and lips parted within slow growing surprise. Even their realization and words had taken affect on them in complete unison. Obsidian orbs met wide violet ones. The owner of these eyes not daring to even break the gaze that they held until the initial shock of nearly over looking each other subsided. It was then at that moment that everything seemed a bit too much for the Ootori when that bright smile curved at the edges of the Suou heir's lips, a canned drink he held within his hand clutched within his grasp. Words were passing his lips within the softest of tones, yet it seemed that it was only meant for his ears to catch onto.

"Tadaima... Okaa-san."

Yes, he was sure that they were truly meant for him, and only him to hear.

* * *

Uwaaah~! Chapter two is up! I'm really happy how this chapter turned out, but I'm pretty sure that the ending of this chapter could have been better. It was the best I could think of at that moment, but if I come up with something better, I will change it. But, if all of you like it the way it is, then I won't change anything! =]

Umm, lets see. I would like to thank **GummiBear**, _EpsilonZero_, **goodnightXandXgoodbye**, _AkatsukiSunx666_, && **kc creation **for reviewing last chapter. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. You have no idea how much it meant to me. And I would like to thank everyone who has placed this story on their alert/watch list and favorites. Now _that _really made my day, as well. And also, I want to thank everyone that's reading this. I love you guys, seriously.

Until next time, readers!

--_CCB_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title;;** Whispers of Love  
**Genre;;** General//Romance//Angst//AU// A bit of comedy  
**Chapter(s);;** 3/5  
**Pairing(s);; **Tamaki x Kyouya && Tamaki x Haruhi  
**Rating;; **T - For now.  
**Warning(s);;** None...  
**Feedback;;** Is love. Comments make my day.  
**Summary;; **Sometimes, it's difficult for someone to realize and admit that they're deeply in love. Especially if you were someone like Ootori Kyouya. Sometimes... some people just need a bit of help to fully realizing it. This someone...was Suou Tamaki.  
**A/N // Disclaimer;;** I, in no way, shape or form do not own _Ouran High School Host Club. _Though…it doesn't hurt to dream, now does it? D:

* * *

**Whispers of Love****  
Chapter 3  
**

"_Tadaima, okaa-san," _

He could remember Tamaki's bright smile perfectly when the Suou's eyes met his dark ones just hours ago within the very early morning. Even as he sat at his kitchen table cradling his cup of coffee within his hands and busied himself with gazing at a spot far onto the wall opposite from him the memory was perfectly clear. He hadn't known what else to say to Tamaki's soft, seemingly whispered greeting of returning 'home'. Instead, Kyouya could remember just standing there at a lost of words, his lips parted and his then slowly dying cigarette held between his fingers, ready to be used at any given moment. He only wanted to retrieve another pack of cigarettes from the vending machine and venture back within his room for a good night's slumber after one smoke, but apparently the fates had something else in store for him. He could only guess that Lady Fate had grown tire of him 'running away' and took it within her own hands to push him towards the one person he was trying to avoid ever since the hearing of his return. He wanted to keep postponing their meeting until he was sure that he was ready, but as stated: it just wasn't meant for him to avoid Tamaki. Sure, he had gotten away with meeting the group of friends at the bakery and join them for dinner to enjoy a night of catching up and the sort – it didn't mean he could get away with it the third time around, now did it?

Kyouya sighed softly with a small shake of his head and brought the cup to his lips to finish off his coffee before standing to his feet and place away his dish he had used. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, he turned the sink faucet knob to wash his light blue mug only to turn the faucet off and dry the dish to store it away within the cabinet where most of his cups were stored. The only thing he hated about having the privilege to stay home for the Christmas holiday off and away from work was the feeling of there being absolutely nothing he could do around his living quarters. Why, just moments ago he had just woken up and decided to wash up and tidy up a bit around his space, which wasn't much at all to clean up. Anyone that knew the youngest Ootori would say he was very much a tidy person and loved for things to be in order. Even the simplest of things had to be in order to make him feel at ease. Perhaps that was why he was so surprised and completely at lost at words when Tamaki had suddenly appeared like he had done just hours ago – he had no order over the option of wanting to avoid the blonde. It just…happened.

Just like the hug he was engulfed within just sort of…happened?

Oh, how could Kyouya forget? In a way, it happened all so quickly. Short beats of silence had filled between them just previous hours from now after Tamaki had softly said his greetings of return, but due to the silence, and not responding quickly to the blonde's liking, Tamaki had pouted and lunged forward and had nearly made him lose his footing – and glasses – when the blonde clanged to him wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders as he laughed freely. They were looked at oddly, as per usual. Who wouldn't look at you oddly when you had a blonde foreigner clinging to you, rubbing his cheek against the side of your face while he gushed aloud: "_Otou-san missed his okaa-san so much~!"_ Especially when this supposed 'okaa-san' was very much male. Kyouya, in all truth, had tried to quiet Tamaki, really he had, but Tamaki just would not listen. Instead he hugged him tighter, if possible, wanting the words of 'welcome home' to be said, otherwise he wouldn't plan to let go any time soon. But he had, simply because he had noticed that Kyouya had begun to turn blue in the face; he conversed shortly with him, sitting within the lobby across from him at a small table with cigarette in hand after his short scowling while Tamaki dranked from his canned drink. They didn't speak much, Kyouya could remember – besides talking about how the flavor of the drink Tamaki was drinking reminded him of pure sugar, but addicting none the less. The reason behind the two not talking so much was only under the sake of Kyouya mentioning how tired he was, and only came down stairs to purchase a pack of cigarettes before turning in for the night. Of course Tamaki didn't know that he had taken up the unhealthy lifestyle of cancer sticks, so the shocked expression didn't faze him at all. But before he could leave, Tamaki – being the person that he was – had taken it upon himself to set the time to meet him so they could catch up. He hadn't even asked if he was busy. Instead, he patted Kyouya onto the shoulder with a bright grin and said within a sing-song voice: _"I'll see you tomorrow~"_

"That stupid idiot," Kyouya murmured with a soft frown while drying his hands with a cloth hand towel before folding it and placing it back within its proper drawer, "always taking it upon himself to schedule a meeting – I could be busy and not come at all." Sarcasm got him no where, he supposed. Though, he could always take his words to heart and not show up at all. After all, he was indeed a busy man and just like every other busy man he had things to do, and people to see. But who else was busy during this time of year besides his own father? A sigh passed through his lips as he halted his actions, scowling softly and the towel he held within his hands. Regardless of wanting to be upset with Tamaki and his 'selfish' ways of taking it upon himself to cut into his "busy schedule", Kyouya couldn't help but feel the soft tugging at the corners of his lips as his eyes softened just the slightest. Only Tamaki could get away with such things – he always did, ever since they were kids stuck within the foolish games that they played. For the briefest of moments, he truly felt like the times where Tamaki always invited himself over to his home to sleepover on some nights without asking him it was okay, bag of clothes in hand and a silly grin that could, perhaps, outshine Japan's rising sun. The memory nearly brought laughter to pass through his lips, and he pursed his lips together with a shake of his head.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kyouya." He told himself with a small sigh as he folded the cloth towel that resided within his hands. It was memories like those that he didn't like remembering, because every time he did find himself just simply remembering would cause that familiar tighten within his chest. It annoyed him, and knowing that he was easily slipping into lingering on past memories mad him scowl at that fact that it was all due to Tamaki's return. And what bothered him the most was that he didn't even know _why _he felt this way. As mentioned before, Kyouya is a man to have order and full knowledge over how his body reacts – over anything, really – and the reason why he feels certain emotions, yet this... this was something completely out of his hands. He had a reason to push back memories and thoughts of Tamaki, because it only caused him frustration and made him feel betrayed in a way, and hurt, and it was nothing but a distraction that got into the way of his line of work. It was logical to bury himself deeper and deeper in his work for the past years to distract him, and if it weren't for the rest of his group of friends that continued to keep in contact with him the best way they could, he was sure he would have pushed them away by now just as he was trying to do for Tamaki.

It wasn't too long before he noticed that he was too winded up within his own clustered thoughts, and it was then that he decided that he needed to get out and get some fresh air… and a new pack of cigarettes.

______________________

Ever since running into Kyouya, Tamaki just couldn't stop smiling so widely. Just knowing that he was staying into the same apartment building that Kyouya was currently staying in sent excited jitter up and down his spine, and that was odd. In all truth, he didn't want Kyouya to retire to his own room when the other spoke of just going down to the lobby to purchase a pack of cigarettes. He wanted to be selfish and try to get his dark haired friend to stay and chat for just a bit longer. There were so many things Tamaki wanted to say, and so many questions he wanted to ask. He wanted to know of the other's well being and what occupation did he have. Was he successful? Was everything going well since the last time they had seen each other? Yes, Tamaki was sure there were other things that he wanted to ask that he had in mind, but he couldn't remember them at the moment. Not when he was currently laying onto his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, his amethyst coloured orbs taking in the beautiful design that was carved and painted.

A sigh passed through his lips, though his bright smile refused to waver as his body shifted slightly amongst the sheets of his bed. The sun shined brightly through the curtains of the window, yet the rays of the sun dimmed somewhat due to the clouds blocking the sun's rays. He heard that it was suppose to snow today and he could only assume that was the reason of why he felt too lazy to pull himself out of bed, but there was another reason to this reason of being so lazy as well. With Haruhi's arm draped about his nude torso and her breath tickling the crook of his neck, she was just too warm to pull away from. While everyone else was probably up and about, Tamaki was basking into the warmness that warmed his side and neck. He breathed in deeply before exhaling lightly through his parted lips. He didn't want to awake Haruhi. He turned his head slowly to gaze at the sleeping beauty next to him, taking in her mused chocolate locks and her bare shoulders and back that glistened with a faint sheen of perspiration. Last night's activity was something unexpected, especially since he had returned just after meeting again with Kyouya. He didn't even have the chance to tell Haruhi who he had ran into because Haruhi's kisses were planted on him lightly the moment he returned to bed, and her kisses were just enough to distract him from his train of thoughts and goal at hand.

He turned within his spot easily to wrap his arms around Haruhi and bring her closer to his side to plant a lingering kiss at the top of her head, not minding that her tresses tickled his nose and the underside of his chin within the process. Instead, the woman squirmed within her slumber before sighing softly. The action caused a chuckle to pass through Tamaki's lips as he continued to gaze down at the woman he held within his arms. Even though he was anxious to tell Haruhi about Kyouya, he just didn't have the heart to awake her. He could gaze at her all day, but the slight stiffness within his side was urging him to get up and walk around. He grudgingly pulled himself carefully from Haruhi to slip out of bed to search for his pants that were tossed carelessly to the floor just hours ago. Once finding them, he slipped them on and ran his fingers through his mused blonde locks while trudging out of the bedroom to walk around a bit to try and work out the stiffness and ache he felt within his side from laying too long.

After wondering what was there he could do, he eventually found himself within the kitchen area of his and Haruhi's apartment making himself a cup of tea before walking over to peel back the curtains of the window to gaze out of it. Just as he had thought, the sky's clouds were somewhat grey but promised a good snowfall would arrive sooner or later within the day. The blonde took a sip of his tea while keeping his eyes trained onto observing the people below him. It brought a smile to his lips, knowing that he was back within the familiar country where he had partially grown up within. Though France was where his childhood and part of his adolescence laid, Japan was just something he could never forget, let alone completely forget about. Japan was where he had met his first true group of friends; where he met his first and only best friend; where he received his first kiss; where he… first developed his first crush on the same gender. That latter thought caused Tamaki to blink and raise his eyebrows a bit in surprise, not expecting himself to even follow that train of thought, and that same train of thought led him back to thinking about Kyouya – his dark-haired okaa-san. It was a high school crush that made him blush every time he thought about it.

He was silly, he could admit that much. Immature and childish – not much had changed, he could honestly say – was what he was. What did he know about love? He was a teenager that was still going through hormones back then, for Christ's sake. But, no matter how he looked at it, he has always been the type of person to wear his heart onto his sleeve. He was always true with himself about his feelings, even though he might be stuck within denial for a momentary period of time, but he would have eventually come to terms with the fact that he was very much indeed infatuated with a certain calculating dark-haired beauty. He pronounced his feelings the only way he knew best, and that was to keep telling his okaa-san that he loved him every time he would hug Kyouya close to him. But his words were always shot down the minute Kyouya would part his lips to tell him to stop saying things that he didn't mean. Tamaki had lost count of how many times he has actually continuously pronounced his love to Kyouya, and each time he was rejected, causing him to revert to doing something dramatic and sulk within his corner of woe (and sprout mushrooms) while tracing imaginary circles within the floor.

Tamaki smiled to himself, not at all minding the memories unpleasant. To him, the memories were amusing, but also a bit heavy onto his heart. You could only handle being rejected but so many times before the realization that the one that you believe to love doesn't return your feelings. It was hard for Tamaki, believe it or not, but Haruhi had been his answer to getting over the difficult hill of recovering.

"Ohayo," a voice whispered from behind Tamaki as arms encircled his bare torso while a forehead pressed against his back. Warm breathed fanned across his back as Haruhi sighed softly. She had caught him off guard, and Tamaki slightly jumped a bit in startle. He hadn't realized just how deep within his thoughts he was.

"Ohayo~" Tamaki greeted brightly while turning within Haruhi's hold and wrapping his free arm about her form, "sleep well?"

"I suppose." Haruhi yawned, raising her hand to rub at her eyes. Tamaki suppressed the urge to coo at her cute actions and settled with sitting aside his cup of tea onto a coffee table not to far from him and hug the smaller woman close to him tightly. The action caused Haruhi to blink at the sudden action, but she hugged back none the less while her fingers spread against Tamaki's bare back.

"Ne, Haruhi…" Tamaki began, murmuring his words within her dark tresses as he rested his chin onto the crown of her head.

"I ran into Kyouya last night…"

______________

The day went by smoothly, and Kyouya failed to see Tamaki anywhere in sight. It was strange, really. He expected the blonde to pop up in places that Kyouya went to, since the blonde was known for always doing so. In a way, he was slightly expecting the glomp that Tamaki was known for engulfing him in just like the previous night… well, early morning. He didn't really notice, but he was actually spotting for a mop of blonde hair and amethyst eyes amongst the slight crowd within the lobby of the hotel, yet he didn't. He wasn't disappointed, no, not at all. In fact, he wasn't really pinning for the blonde to keep his word of cutting within his schedule to visit him. He didn't have high hopes of expecting a knock onto his apartment room door. If the reason why he had lingered longer than he intended within his apartment room after getting dressed for a day out was because he was waiting for Tamaki to make his appearance then… he refused to believe it. He wanted to laugh at himself the moment he stepped foot outside within the wintry weather. He was sure Tamaki and Haruhi were busy with visiting others. In fact, Kyouya was glad that Tamaki wasn't staying to his word for once. He certainly wouldn't have time to visit him since Kyouya assumed that Tamaki needed to visit his father, and probably talk about business matters.

Yes, Kyouya was not within the least bit upset that Tamaki did not drop by to visit him. It gave him the opportunity to postpone actually sitting and conversing with the couple.

Finding something to do was a bit hard for the youngest Ootori to do, but he did manage to stop by a few stores and simply look around before getting a call from the youngest Hitachiin twin, asking of his whereabouts. Apparently the twins were out Christmas shopping, and Kyouya came to notice that he hadn't even so much thought about Christmas shopping. The original plan was to spend Christmas with his family, but he hadn't put any thought into buying gifts for his family and friends. He was too busy wrapped within work, after all. The only time he managed to surface up from the many clusters of paperwork and his father's demands and the liking was… well, around this time of year. He didn't have much time on his hands like the twins, since they were most likely busy with fashion designs and the sort, yet still managed to know how to spare time for their friends. Since, now, he had a bit time of his hands, he took Kaoru's invitation of spending a bit of time with them at the mall to help pick out presents. Of course he wasn't able to know just what the twins had gotten him, but he was able to know what the others would receive. And as he shopped along with them, he couldn't help but cringe inwardly at hearing Hikaru's murmurings of wondering what to buy Tamaki and Hikaru, since they were staying for Christmas holidays. Even as the three traveled somewhere else to eat at, the twins' conversation remained to be on the subject about Tamaki and Haruhi, and past memories, of course. Yet as Hikaru laughed and poked fun at their Shadow King, Kaoru instantly nudged Hikaru within his side sharply.

"What was that for?" Hikaru asked with a deep frown, not quite fancying being nudged sharply by the elbow of his twin's. It wasn't until Kaoru tilted his head within Kyouya's direction did he notice the brief expression of distance glitter brightly behind those glasses, the dark-haired male's head turned within a different direction while his arms rested folded across his chest. The sudden quietness caused Kyouya to turn his head within the twins' direction and arch a single eyebrow.

"Hmm, why so quiet all of the sudden?"

"No reason!" The twins answered quickly in unison with a nervous laugh as they shook their heads and waved their hands about. Kyouya only shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to his unfinished tea.

Somewhere along the day, Kyouya had parted from the devious Hitachiin twins only to run into Mori when he decided to do a bit of grocery shopping. Seeing the taller, indifferent man mad Kyouya feel at a bit of ease. It was a feeling that always washed over him when within the other's presences. He didn't have to be forced into talking about anything, simply because Mori didn't pry, let alone try to pry into his business and feelings. It was usually Kyouya that would come to Mori whenever he was in the good mood to rant and let off a bit of steam and frustration, but not today. Instead, he was picking up a bit of food for his apartment and it seemed that Mori was there to do the same. Instead of shopping by himself, he tagged along with Mori, asking if it was alright, only receiving a nod of his head. Afterwards, he bid the taller goodbye, yet before he could make it a good few steps away he was grasped by his forearm, stopping him within his tracks. He turned to look over his shoulder only to see Mori gaze at him with unreadable eyes.

"I'll drive you home."

Those were the only words that Mori spoke to him. Kyouya wasn't sure whether he was a bit stunned from the offer of a free ride – he could have waved down a cab like the other times his car was stuck within the shop – but he ended up following Mori anyway to his car, partially because Mori continued to keep his hold he had onto his forearm until they both reached the slick black car. The ride to Kyouya's apartment was silent, but comfortable none the less. He was free to change the radio station till his heart's content, but he didn't. He was even free to opening himself up to the other anytime he wanted to and rant about how he felt, but he didn't. Instead, he chose to gaze out of the window at the familiar scenery that they passed along the way to his apartment complex. And once Mori pulled up along the curb not too far from the entrance, Kyouya thanked Mori for the ride while giving the other a small, thankful smile. It was a smile that Mori couldn't help but return to himself as he watched Kyouya get out to retrieve his groceries from the backseat of his car and give a small wave before turning around to walk through the entrance of his apartment complex.

It didn't take Kyouya long to reach the floor was his apartment resided, but the thing that was taking him a bit of time to look for was his apartment key. Hey knew that he had slipped it within his pocket the moment he locked the door behind him earlier within the day. Where else could it be? There was the possibility that his key could have fallen out of his pocket anytime he was walking around at the mall with the twins, or at the grocery store with Mori, or even within Mori's car. That thought in mind caused Kyouya to groan loudly and slip his eyes closed momentarily. Now, standing in front of his assumed locked apartment, Kyouya couldn't help but glare dully at it, somehow blaming this incident all on Tamaki. Yes, if he wasn't so frustrated he wouldn't have misplaced his key. Blaming Tamaki for the reason he had misplaced his key made him feel a bit better – just the slightest. It brought a satisfied smirk to his lips before he looked from his left to his right. The halls were empty and well-lit, and seemed a bit disserted…which was a good thing, because Kyouya was afraid that he might have to resort to breaking into his own apartment. He shifted his bags of grocery to pull out his wallet and tug out one of his credit cards with his teeth. Holding the plastic card between his teeth, he slipped his wallet back into his pocket before setting work on slipping the card through the side slit of the door and working on twisting the knob. Yet, when he twisted the knob he discovered that his door was unlocked.

"That's odd." Kyouya murmured, a look of confusion easily spreading across his features. Looking from his left to his right once more, Kyouya slowly pushed open his door only to see that his apartment was well-lit, and the smell of something cooking instantly greeted his nostrils the moment he breathed in deeply. If he wasn't confused before, he surely was now. Someone was within his apartment – he had noticed the moment he took notice of a pair of shoes laying within a messy heap next to the door. He frowned deeply as he closed the door loudly, purposely. Whoever was within his apartment had dropped something in startle the moment Kyouya slammed his door closed.

"Ah! _Merde_," A foreign voice hissed, soon followed by a yelp and another dish falling to the floor. At this rate, Kyouya blinked. Did he hear…French? The only person he knew that spoke French was…

"Tamaki?" It was a crazy thought, to believe that maybe, just maybe, a certain blonde could possibly be within his kitchen doing god knows what. The hissed French words that were stringed within the same sentence with Japanese instantly came to a halt. Kyouya frowned deeply as he drew himself near to his kitchen when he didn't receive a reply. He was ready to defend himself it was some type of thief that was oddly cooking within his kitchen. Though he was ready at any given time to defend himself if the thief decided to attack him with any of his dishware, Kyouya was sure he would be ready, but he was ready for what greeted him the moment he stepped foot within the entryway of his kitchen. Instead, he nearly toppled to the floor as a mop of blond hair instantly clouded his vision and long arms instantly latched around his shoulders within a bear hug as the other called out his name brightly. The sudden 'attack' caused Kyouya to drop his grocery to the floor as he tried to regain his balance but only ended up stumbling around and finally tripping over something, sending him and the extra weight that weighed him down crashing to the floor in a heap of limbs tangled together. Expecting to fall instantly onto his back, Kyouya was turned so that he landed atop of the blonde that laughed brightly, even though he had taken the landing impact instead of Kyouya himself. Kyouya blinked, simply watching as the man beneath him laughed his heart out, failing to realize that the other's arms rested around his shoulders and slim waist – the same way he had hugged him just short moments ago that caused them to be in this position.

But his mind refused to acknowledge paying any heed to the position he was in, the way Tamaki held him at the current moment. Instead, he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Tamaki, of all people, had managed to break into his apartment. And even as the blonde managed to calm his laughter and raise his twinkling amethyst eyes to lock with Kyouya's obsidian ones, Tamaki continued to smile brightly at Kyouya's somewhat stunned expression.

"I told you I would drop by and see you, didn't I?" Tamaki chuckled, taking in Kyouya's disheveled hair and askew glasses. He was expecting the other to be a bit happy by the surprise visit, or at least sound happy, but Kyouya wasn't saying anything and it the blonde to purse his lips within a pucker while he unwrapped his arm around Kyouya's shoulders to poke lightly at his cheek. "Okaa-saan~"

"How did you get in here?" Kyouya asked, instantly raising his hand to slap away Tamaki's hand that poked at tugged lightly at his cheek.

The blonde yelped lightly, pouting instantly. "Rough as usual, okaa-san," the blonde murmured, but he complied with answering his okaa-san's question. He shifted, raising his hips a bit so he could dig within his pocket. The action caused Kyouya blink and blush faintly at the feel of Tamaki's hips shifting against his momentarily, but he continued to watch the blonde as he frowned slightly before a sound of "aha!" airily passed through his lips, and before Kyouya knew it he was starring at the one object he was looking for.

"I found it near the door when I came up here some hours ago," Tamaki said, a sense of pride filling his words. "At first, I thought it was someone else's. But since you weren't answering my knocks, I thought I would see if the key unlocked your door or not. Turns out that it did! So, I just kind of sat around and waited for you to get back once I noticed you weren't really home. I thought I'd just wait, but I thought: 'hey, since Kyou-chan's not here, why not surprise okaa-san with dinner!' And –"Before Tamaki could explain himself any further, a fist instantly made its way downward to hit across the crown of his head.

"_You_..." Kyouya murmured darkly, glaring down at the idiot that babbled 'itai' over and over, rubbing at the top of his head while declaring okaa-san was so rough with him. He should have been mad, absolutely furious that Tamaki had took it upon himself to 'make himself home', but Kyouya couldn't resist the small smile that curved at the edges of his lips as he gazed down at the blonde that continued to whine childishly underneath him.

He could never stay mad at Tamaki for long, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

**A/N;; **So… this is WAY later than what I expected it to be. ;A; Life always gets in the way, sadly to say. My muse bunnies for the story just abandoned me for the _longest_, but they finally returned – which I am happy about. I missed my TamaKyou bunnies. D': Anyway, I had so many endings for this chapter. It was sad, really. I've rewrote it so many times, it's not even funny. I just sort of went with this one.

Anyway~ I want to thank the reviewers. Seriously guys, I've reread all of your comments while writing this. Your comments pushed me to finish this damned chapter that has been sitting unfinished in my computer for god knows how long. My muse bunnies left me around the time I was writing thins, and I just didn't know how to continue the chapter. But yeah, I love you guys so much – thank you so much for reading, and I hope I haven't lost all of you guys. D': That would make me sad.

Please review~! Reviews are like the best thing since sliced bread. Reviews = LOVE.

Until next time~

–_CCB_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title;;** Whispers of Love  
**Genre;;** General/Romance/Angst/AU/ A bit of comedy  
**Chapter(s);;** 4/?  
**Pairing(s);; **Tamaki x Kyouya && Tamaki x Haruhi  
**Rating;; **T - For now.  
**Warning(s);;** A bit of swearing, and display of boy-love.  
**Feedback;;** Is love. Comments make my day.  
**Summary;; **Sometimes, it's difficult for someone to realize and admit that they're deeply in love. Especially if you were someone like Ootori Kyouya. Sometimes... some people just need a bit of help to fully realizing it. This someone...was Suou Tamaki.  
**Disclaimer;;** I, in no way, shape or form do not own _Ouran High School Host Club. _Though…it doesn't hurt to dream, now does it? D:

Whispers of Love

Chapter 4

Kyouya wasn't sure how he ended up where he was now: sitting next to an over-excited blonde in a surprisingly cozy night club. In fact, he was sure he's never been to such a place in his life. Lights dimmed, the walls were decorated with scattered shadows against it's champagne-colored walls, giving the night club that certain bit of 'oomph' that it needed to make anyone relaxed and just feel at ease from a long day's worth of stress. Though, Kyouya couldn't say that he was stressed at the moment. A bit annoyed for being dragged out of his home maybe, but not stressed.

He sighed softly to himself as the man next to him paused briefly amidst his chatter to take a sip of his drink and avert his amethyst orbs to the chattering people that occupied the booths and bar of the building. A bit of an hour and a half ago, he had scorned Tamaki for breaking expensive dishware once he had stepped foot in his kitchen. To say that his kitchen was a complete and utter mess would be an understatement. To be honest, it was plain chaos. It was enough to make Kyouya shove Tamaki out of the kitchen and set to work immediately on cleaning and restoring his kitchen to the way it was before Tamaki laid dangerous hands on his cookware and utensils, and tell him to never lay a hand on anything breakable all the while the blonde continuously repeated his apologies and offered to help clean. Instead, he just told him to put away the grocery he had bought. In that moment while Kyouya was cleaning and Tamaki was putting away his friend's grocery for him, it made the calculating young man smile to himself as he watched the taller man from the corner of his eye as they moved fluently around the kitchen. It was as if Tamaki knew where everything went and how Kyouya liked his items placed a certain way like the back of his hand, and, oddly enough, it made Kyouya feel….he just couldn't describe it. Perhaps special because Tamaki remembered such a small thing, maybe – Kyouya would never know.

After nearly everything was somewhat back to normal, Kyouya couldn't help but ask Tamaki what he was trying to cook; it made the blonde grin brightly and offer an explanation that he was trying to cook a special dish he learned from his mother back in France, and he thought that it would be something he would enjoy eating. All though Kyouya wasn't sure if he should allow Tamaki back within his kitchen, he told him he could continue where he left off, but he stayed to watch Tamaki with a careful eye. Just sitting there watching Tamaki turn around to offer him a smile every now and then while he was cooking made Kyouya offer a small one back in return; his smiles always were contagious. Even as they ate together once Tamaki was finished, Tamaki always raised his eyes to lock with his – in the end, it ended with Kyouya directing his eyes smoothly and Tamaki chuckling with a shake of his head as he commented of his okaa-san being so cute. Even till this day, it creeped Tamaki out just a bit to even so much THINK that Kyouya could still be cuter than his Haruhi, but he was brought out of musings when a sock-claded foot met his shin painfully and he nearly doubled over if it wasn't for the glare his friend shot him, telling him not to describe him as such a thing silently.

They ate in silence, Kyouya unsure of what to say and Tamaki constantly staring at him as he ate. It was only after they ate and their dishes were washed up (Tamaki offered to wash them while telling Kyouya to rest) that Tamaki suggested that they go out somewhere. Of course, Kyouya didn't feel like going. He had just returned from a day out, but Tamaki did not want to hear such a thing. "I want to spend time with you, Kyouya" were his words, and how could Kyouya possibly refuse when Tamaki was practically begging him with those amethyst orbs of his, standing in the doorway of his kitchen?

So, here he was sitting in one of many booths in a cozy night club that played soothing jazz. He crossed his right leg over his left as he adjusted himself against the cushioned seat of the booth, careful to not hit his foot against Tamaki's leg again like he had at his apartment flat. They had done nothing but sit, drink and talk, trying to catch up with each other; Kyouya wanting to ask of Haruhi's whereabouts. After all, Tamaki was Haruhi's fiancé. It just seemed a bit odd to Kyouya to see Tamaki by himself without the petite woman at his side. Even as they're conversation sizzled down just a bit due to Tamaki wanting to intake of how the building had changed from the last time he'd stepped foot in it, Kyouya found himself opening his mouth to ask the question that had been bothering him the moment he stepped foot out of his apartment.

"Tamaki," Kyouya called to the blonde halfer, and he waited for his eyes to focus on him fully before practically forcing himself to continue. "How is Haruhi these days? I haven't seen her since the two of you got back."

Tamaki smiled at Kyouya's words, propping his elbow onto the edge of the white clothe covered table. "She's great! Actually, she went to stay with her 'mother' for the night." he said with a sure nod of his head, and Kyouya was starting to regret the decision of ever asking once Tamaki continued on.

"Speaking of Haru-chan, we've finally set a date, you know." Tamaki said with a warm smile. "I know we've pushed it back so many times before, it's just that a lot of things came up and it just seemed that it wasn't quite the right time to hold a wedding. But now, everything seems as it should and we've decided that in the next two or three months that our wedding will be held. Oh Kyouya, I can see it now! Hunni and Mori…" As he continued about his vision of his and Haruhi's wedding and who would be attending, his eyes seemed to be focused else where, as if in a dream-like daze, because Kyouya was thankful that his brightly shining eyes weren't on him; Tamaki wouldn't have the opportunity of seeing the look that crossed Kyouya's face at the sound of practically hearing his heart crack ever so slowly. He looked…_happy_. He was actually set on marrying the girl that he'd practically ran off with, and Kyouya wasn't sure if he should just sit and play the aloof character he's upheld for years, or…

"You'll be there…won't you, Kyou-chan?"

When Tamaki turned to him with a hopeful smile, eyes still glimmering brightly, Kyouya couldn't help but toss his thoughts to the wind (and ignore the silly nickname he addressed him with for the time being) and easily slip in the role he's always played like the pro that he was. He smirked softly and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"Of course I will, Tamaki."

It was better to just go through with everything as if it didn't faze him, and hope to God that he didn't break in the process of it all.

Kyouya had lost count of how many alcoholic drinks he had consumed and the numerous cigarettes he smoked. He could tell that Tamaki didn't approve of his unhealthy habit, but Kyouya just couldn't find it in himself to even care. Kyouya ignored the way Tamaki's nose twitched in distaste with the way he blew a string of smoke too close to his face. His cigarettes were the only thing that calmed his nervous and stopped his hands from shaking whenever Tamaki brought up Haruhi so many times. Don't get him wrong, he did not hate Haruhi. In fact, he had always thought of her as being amusing and interesting with the way she caught on to things so easily and her blunt nature; it was a completely different thing when it came bubbling down to that little knowing fact that Haruhi was going to take Tamaki away from him for good in the next two or three months – hell, probably sooner depending on how things went, or whatnot. He didn't own Tamaki in no way, shape, or form, but it was just how he felt. Being this close to his best friend like so long ago when they were teens was just enough for him for the meantime (he forced himself to believe that it was enough), but when he will leave again Kyouya didn't know if he'll be as calm and collected like the last time Tamaki left some time after graduation. He just didn't know if he'll be able to stand and watch Tamaki walk out on him for the second time around in his life.

He missed how Tamaki got over excited over such little things and the thoughtful conversations they shared, although a bit idiotic and pointless babble at some points, but nonetheless amusing. He missed his smiles and the way his eyes twinkled so brightly his way, as if those eyes were made specifically to always shine that brightly whenever he looked at him. Hell, he even missed those longer-than-the-normal bear hugs Tamaki was known for and being called okaa-san. Admitting that took a hell of a lot of nerve in Kyouya's book. After some time he had pieced together why he was admitting such thoughts to himself; he was drunk, and was currently being led out of the night club and into the cold, wintry weather outside. He flinched as a cold gust of wind hit his face, but the arm around his waist to keep him steady distracted him by the warmth it contained.

"Kyouya," Tamaki tisked as they walked, keeping his good friend steady and balanced as much as he could in the other's drunken state, "You shouldn't have drunk so much." Although he was trying to be stern and scold him, a chuckle could be heard beneath his words and he couldn't help but smile as Kyouya shot him an unfocused glare.

"You dranked just as much as I did," Kyouya pointed out.

"I wasn't the one requesting refills." Tamaki countered, and Kyouya blinked at him before smirking.

"Touché," Kyouya murmured with a light chuckle.

Kyouya tried to push himself away from Tamaki, feeling that he was very much capable of walking correctly himself. After all, Tamaki was never there to begin with whenever he was like the way he was now, but he wasn't always out and about either when he chose to drink so heavily. Tamaki simply tightened his arm around Kyouya's slim waist, and he wasn't sure if he should lean more into Tamaki's warmth or not. Even as they awaited for Tamaki's own private limo to pick them up and drive them back to Kyouya's apartment complex he was torn between resting his full weight against him, but when he finally made his decision to do so he was being tugged carefully towards a limo that pulled up along the curb.

During the ride back to the apartment complex, Tamaki couldn't fight the sudden feeling to just smile. He didn't know why, but seeing Kyouya in his current state, slightly confused with a tint of red staining his cheeks, just…he couldn't explain it. Even as he carefully situated Kyouya first inside the limo before sliding him self in and closing the door behind him before telling the driver the name of the destination, he'd been watching Kyouya all night. He always watched his okaa-san, even when they were back in school, but he never really noticed how much he truly missed being with Kyouya until tonight. Last night –well . . . early morning – was just a sample of the longing he felt compared to now. He refused to acknowledge that his past feelings for his best friend were resurfacing slowly; surely, but slowly. He could remember a time in his adolescent years where the thought of just wanting to hold Kyouya always sent him in a flurry of emotions, which, in result, always caused him to act so oddly (more so than the usual) when suddenly approached by said person. Now –

Tamaki was brought out of his musings when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He blinked once, twice, before he turned his head only to feel strands of hair pressing against the side of his cheek and tickling the underside of his chin. He hadn't fully realized that Kyouya's head was actually resting on his shoulder until a few seconds ticked by, and a faint scribble of red tinted his cheeks. It took him longer to piece together that Kyouya had passed out. It seemed like it to him anyway, otherwise Kyouya would have never done such an uncharacteristic action.

"K-Kyouya?" He called, the pitch in his voice nearly squeaking in surprise, to the dark-haired man, but all that met his words was the shifting of Kyouya's lean frame against his side. He was completely stiff in his seat, unsure of what to do, and panicked mentally at the feel of his heartbeat thumping faster against his ribcage at the sheer closeness and contact. Kyouya was so close that he could practically smell the scent of shampoo he uses to wash his hair, the brand of cigarettes he smokes, and the faint smell of his cologne. As he unconsciously leaned in a bit more, he could smell Kyouya's own unique scent blended amongst all the others. He doesn't like the cigarette smoke that taints Kyouya's own unique smell, but it's the fact that it's apart of what makes Kyouya that makes Tamaki welcome it all the same. He even gave in to the strong temptation of resting his head atop of Kyouya's, not minding the dark, shorter strands that tickle his cheek, and he closed his eyes as a small smile curves at the edges of his lips.

Sadly to say (in Tamaki's case), they arrived back to the apartment complex faster than he would have liked, and a pout fought its way to the surface when his driver told him from the front seat of the vehicle that they had arrived. Tamaki sighed softly, remaining seated within his spot for a little bit longer before thanking the driver and opening the door. It took him a while, but he managed to somehow awaken Kyouya from his short-lived blackout. In fact, he had even asked the blonde how they ended up back at the apartment complex once he noticed his surroundings, a genuine look of drunken confusion playing across his features. Any type of thought – _hope_, even – that may have believed that Kyouya had leaned against him purposely during the ride back was tossed in the wind, and Tamaki found himself laughing aloud to ignore the strange sinking feeling he felt in his chest. Once again, he was looked oddly at by Kyouya before the dark-haired beauty shook his head and started ahead of Tamaki to make his way to his proper floor where his flat resided.

Tamaki followed behind him closely, just to make sure that Kyouya didn't hurt himself or anything. He noticed that every once in a while Kyouya looked as if he was going to loose his balance, and he held the other's shoulders from behind, only to be swatted away and told that he was fine, but being the type of person Tamaki is, he continuously insisted on following his friend all the way to his front door and watch as Kyouya searched his pockets for his keys. Even when Kyouya found his keys and unlocked the door to his flat, he stood rooted to his spot, simply watching him.

Kyouya gave him a look as he turned around and stared back, leaning against the frame of his doorway with his arms folded across his chest. The two men were at a lost of words for what to say. Kyouya just wasn't the type to outright thank someone unless, of course, business related for everything going smoothly and according to plan. And Tamaki, well, he was too caught up in the feeling of spending tonight alone. Haruhi was with her 'mother', and the flat they were currently occupying until after the holidays was painfully quiet. He wasn't looking forward to…

"Would you like to come in for tea? You're welcome to stay if you don't want to spend the night alone while Haruhi is away for the night."

The blonde raised his eyes to stare at Kyouya with surprise, yet he was only met with the retreating back of his friend, though the door was left wide open. Tamaki stayed rooted to his spot for a second before a wide smile surfaced to curve at the corners of his lips. It amazed him how much Kyouya could read him – still read him after his long absence away. With a bright chuckle, he walked inside and closed the door softly behind him before toeing off his shoes to line them up sloppily besides Kyouya's neatly lined shoes against the wall.

"Tea would be nice, thank you." He called out to Kyouya as the other began to flip light switches and peel off his winter coat before offering to take Tamaki's and place the two articles of clothing in his room.

Kyouya called out that he was going to take a shower, leaving Tamaki to relax and take in as much of Kyouya's flat as possible. Meanwhile, in his shower, Kyouya nearly wanted to kick himself for offering his space to Tamaki for the night. It wasn't that he didn't, he'd done so many times when younger (mostly, Tamaki invited himself over), but this was a different circumstance. He blamed his mind for still being a bit under the alcohol's influence for causing him not to think over his words before they ended up flying straight out of his mouth. That's right; if he hadn't drunk so much like he did tonight he wouldn't have made such an idiotic, mindless slipup. He couldn't be upset with himself now, because what was done was done, and he simply couldn't shove Tamaki out because he didn't know why he felt the way he did and he didn't have any control over it whenever the other man was around him. Shaking his head, Kyouya sighed heavily and scrubbed frustratingly at his dark locks, lathering the shampoo in his hair more until the lather covered his tightly closed eyes completely.

By the time Kyouya stepped out of his bathroom, adorned in his silk bathrobe and rubbing lightly at his drenched locks with a towel, there were three things that he noticed wrong about his room. First, his nightstand lamp was on; secondly, there were clothes strewn about the room – clothes that did not belong to _him_ might he add; and thirdly, there was someone in his bed. Of course it was Tamaki, currently taking up the side of the bed that _he _usually slept on. A light frown crossed his features as a loud sigh passed his lips. He had the sudden urge to just wake the blonde idiot for inviting himself in his bed, as if it was the most common thing to do. He didn't even ask him if he could sleep on his side of the bed! But, then again, he probably would have told him 'no' anyway, and then it would have, most likely, turned out with Tamaki whining childishly like an idiot and Kyouya wanting nothing more but to shove him out if he was going to fuss and work on his nerves in the end.

Walking closer to his bed –still towel-drying his hair– Kyouya raised his foot to nudge Tamaki's back, but the blonde sighed softly in his slumber and turned so that he was laying on his back, and Kyouya gazed at him before lowering his leg with a 'tsk'. Even though he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to wake Tamaki so abruptly. No, not when he looked so…peacefully asleep. Kyouya lowered his towel from his locks so it draped around his neck before sitting onto the edge of the bed close to Tamaki's laying form, but not close enough to disturb him from his slumber. Without his glasses on, Kyouya couldn't see Tamaki's face from afar, but being this close to him he could make out his golden locks and his dark eyelashes that fluttered every time his nose twitched. The other's action caused an unexpected smile to surface across Kyouya's lips. Some how, he had forgotten how Tamaki looked when he slept, believe it or not. At some point in time, he found himself wanting to forget, but now…

Without thinking, Kyouya reached out a hand to brush aside Tamaki's blonde fringe from his eyes, but his fingertips ended up softly tracing his forehead. It was a feathery touch, and Kyouya blinked at the tender action he'd committed. It came off at a bit of shock at first, but he found himself trailing his fingertips over the other's somewhat thick, blonde eyebrows and took in the texture of it before tracing softly at Tamaki's eyebrows. Soon, it was the slope of his nose and cheekbones, his chin…his lips. His fingertips were trembling – for reasons unknown to him – as he outlined Tamaki's slightly-parted lips; he was painting a picture. It was the most gorgeous painting he's ever done after such a long time after giving up painting and drawing all together long ago… but he couldn't remember ever seeing any of his paintings – sketches, even – flutter their eyes open and gaze up at him the moment his fingertips moved to paint once more over the cheekbones.

Before he knew it he was staring down at amethyst eyes that glittered with something unknown to him, and it took a moment for Kyouya to piece together that Tamaki was very much awake against his throbbing heart. His dark orbs widened and his fingers halted against the art piece that stared at him, and in the moment Kyouya was at lose of what to do. He had been caught red handed for doing something that he hoped _not _to be caught doing. Hell, he had even – at some point – told himself to just _stop_ while he was ahead, but he couldn't help himself. He knew that Tamaki would awake if he continued, so why didn't he stop? For fuck's sake, why didn't he just _stop_?

Holding Tamaki's gaze made Kyouya feel awkward, out of place for being caught doing something so out of hand. And so, the only thing that came to Kyouya was to just turn and leave – flee and act as if nothing had happened. It was childish, yet it was the only thing that came to him. So, he snatched his hands away and turned to leave, but Tamaki was quicker and held tightly on to Kyouya's slim wrist, preventing the other man from leaving.

"Kyouya–"

"Let go of me." Kyouya demanded all too harshly against his rapidly pounding heart as he cut Tamaki off and tried pulling his wrist away, but Tamaki's hold only tightened and he pushed himself off the bed to hold Kyouya still. Kyouya was persistent and continuously tried freeing himself, not sure when he started pushing at Tamaki's chest the moment he noticed the blonde was too close for comfort, and it didn't make matters better when he noticed the other man was wearing nothing but a pair of his boxers. Against his demands of letting him go Tamaki continued to call his name, and it only made Kyouya mad for reasons unknown to himself. He glared upward at Tamaki and cursed him for being just a bit taller, because the height advantage allowed Tamaki to divert the both of them to the side of the room where he pinned Kyouya against the wall, holding his wrists with his somewhat larger hands against the wall on either side of his head.

"Why," Tamaki breathed, a bit tired with practically struggling with Kyouya to stop him from fleeing away from him, "are you running away from me?"

"Why are you so goddamn infuriating?" Kyouya spat, his eyes narrowing. He tried once again to free himself, but Tamaki only held his wrist tighter, causing Kyouya to wince.

"Infuriating? _Me_?" Tamaki questioned in disbelief, his own eyes narrowing. "Kyouya–"

"That's right, _you_. You've always been infuriating, and I never asked for this." Kyouya hissed, and Tamaki was beginning to grow mad suddenly. He didn't like the way Kyouya glared at him so heatedly, and he sure as hell didn't enjoy the feeling that he got that this could lead to something he wouldn't be able to turn away from – not with the way he kept pressing on for answer that would lead to Kyouya saying something that would maybe, just maybe, make everything change between the both of them.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you're talking about." Tamaki huffed frustratingly with a shake of his head, all though he tried his hardest to speak softly, yet firmly, but Kyouya was making things difficult, and he simply hated when Kyouya did that.

"I never asked to feel this way." Kyouya hissed out suddenly, all though a bit rushed, but it certainly gained Tamaki's attention. "I never asked to feel lonely when you left after graduation. I never asked to feel so fucking frustrated over these feelings that plagued me for years after you left, and I sure as hell didn't ask for you to pop back up in my life and act as if everything is all right. I find you to be _so_ fucking _infuriating; _I don't even know what to do anymore!" Kyouya was venting endlessly, and he found himself believing that it was the alcohol that fueled him to go on, fueled him to ignore the widening of Tamaki's eyes as his amethyst orbs gazed at him, and it pushed Kyouya to continue on. He found himself spilling everything that he's pinned up for so long under Tamaki's gaze, and he couldn't bring himself to look away, let alone stop himself from talking. But the more he talked, the more he became angry for not having more control over his feelings and not knowing completely why he felt the way he did, so when he found himself breathing heavily after venting out his feelings, he narrowed his eyes and lowered his gaze completely. Tamaki's grip on him had slackened and he pushed the blonde away from him, watching as the blonde stumbled back.

"Why am I even wasting my time trying to explain something that even _I_ have no control over knowing myself?" Kyouya murmured his question under his breath, raising a hand to firmly plant his palm against his forehead. He was at a loss, he felt light-headed, and he wanted nothing more but to escape the gaze he could feel on him.

Tamaki, believe it or not, could see the years-worth of time Kyouya spent creating his flawless Noh-like façade to mask his true emotions behind were shattering right before his very eyes from where he stood. This Kyouya – this _true_ Kyouya – looked confused, lost, and, dare he say it, heartbroken. His heart twisted and ached for the other and his eyes softened once Kyouya's words finally sunk in. Of ever knowing Kyouya, he had never seen this side of him before, all though perhaps once when Kyouya had jacked him up good when they first met each other, but he never seen Kyouya in _this _state, and it drove him to do something – anything – to try and calm him.

"Kyouya," Tamaki called out softly to his friend, but said man refused to look at him. He inched slowly towards Kyouya and reached out to touch his arm, but the other flinched way from his touch, nearly turning his back on him. Kyouya's actions didn't faze Tamaki at all, and he simply reached out again. This time, he made a move to grasp Kyouya's elbow and turn him around so the slightly shorter man was facing him.

"Don't touch me." Kyouya warned at the feel of Tamaki turning him around to face him and his free hand coming in contact with his chin to tilt his head upward. He wanted to hate Tamaki, and he was sure that at some point he did. He hated him for making these unknown feelings bubble within the pit of his stomach when they were so close, hated him for even making him feel as if Tamaki had practically left him long ago to run off with Haruhi instead of remain by his side. But what he hated the most was how Tamaki made him feel when his lips pressed so tenderly against his own, holding him in place with his piano fingers.

No...

He hated Tamaki for making him respond back to his kiss and so willingly wrap his arms slowly around Tamaki's neck, frightening himself that he was cooperating so freely and, for once in his life, just _feeling_ and going along with it instead of ignoring and upholding the role he's been playing for years on end.

* * *

A/N;; . . . . . . .

I've seriously been gone for way too long. But, I haven't forgotten about this story. In fact, I intend on finishing this story to the very end. I won't lie, the thought of giving up has played across my mind, and I even thought about taking this down. College hasn't been giving me the time I would like to spend on writing all day and making your readers happy, but life seems to not want to do that and sends a writer's block my way for the _longest_. I've complained of a writer's block in the last chapter I think, but this one seemed to not want to leave, so I placed this story on a bit of a hiatus (if you've been keeping up with my profile, I stated so there ;3). So yeah, I'm back and I can only hope I still have readers that are STILL interested in reading this. I would be saddened if I lost a lot of you, but I guess it can't be helped if I did.

Chapter-wise. . .this took me a shit-load of time to get out. I would work on it, save it, and then always come back to it every few weeks or so. As stated, writer's-block is so annoying, and I always got stuck on how to go forward with this, but now I know what direction I'm going in (I had to go back and reread the first three chapters lol) and I'm _hoping_ that it won't take me as long as it did to get the next few chapters out to you guys.

Oh yeah! Speaking of chapters, have you noticed the little question mark next to the **Chapter(s) **section? Well, originally, this would end in the next chapter I'll be installing in the next week or so, because I love you guys and I want to make up for the long absence. So, now, I think I'll be ending it in chapter 7 or 6 - but mostly, it depends on you guys if you want me to continue or not. I want to thank everyone for their reviews in the last chapter, and the criticism review; it really helped me a lot. On my top priority list, it's my goal to give the first three chapters a remake so I could edit them and the such (if I see fit).

To tie things up, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (especially the end ;3), and I look forward to your reviews. See you next chapter, readers! ILU!

-With love, CCB


	5. Chapter 5

**Title;;** Whispers of Love  
**Genre;;** General/Romance/Angst/AU/ A bit of comedy  
**Chapter(s);;** 5/5 + additional chapter  
**Pairing(s);; **Tamaki x Kyouya/Tamaki x Haruhi. Undertones of Mori x Kyouya  
**Rating;; **T - For now.  
**Warning(s);;** A bit of swearing, and display of boy-love.  
**Feedback;;** Is love. Comments make my day.  
**Summary;; **Sometimes, it's difficult for someone to realize and admit that they're deeply in love. Especially if you were someone like Ootori Kyouya. Sometimes... some people just need a bit of help to fully realizing it. This someone...was Suou Tamaki.  
**Disclaimer;;** I, in no way, shape or form do not own _Ouran High School Host Club. _Though…it doesn't hurt to dream, now does it? D:

Whispers of Love

Chapter 5

The night had come to pass and morning saw its way through. Sadly to say, Tamaki did not get one ounce of sleep. His thoughts were constantly running, preventing him from finding peaceful slumber, and instead his eyes never left the form that slept silently beside him. Carefully, he moved to brush Kyouya's fringe from his eyes, tensing just a bit when eyebrows furrowed softly before smoothing over once more. A sigh of relief whistled through Tamaki's lips and he found himself chuckling softly at his friend's expression. He would have deemed the action cute had he not been caught up in a whirl of his thoughts and replayed the events of last night over and over in his head.

Tamaki had kissed Kyouya. He actually _kissed_ him (he finally got over the initial shock of such a bold thing over night). He didn't know what drove him to do such a thing that was so out of hand and bold (then again, Tamaki has always been a bit bold at times), but he couldn't stand the fragile look Kyouya upheld after practically spilling something he has probably kept back for so long. Tamaki frowned at the ping of guilt that resonated in his chest and the small lump that formed in the middle of his throat. He was the one responsible for Kyouya's sudden distancing after he left for graduation with Haruhi. He was the one responsible for Kyouya's loneliness… _It was him_.

Tamaki tugged Kyouya carefully to press the slightly smaller framed man against him, Kyouya's back pressing against his chest as his arms wrapped about Kyouya's slim waist. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt anyone, especially Kyouya. Kyouya meant too much to him to hurt dry along so, yet he was unaware that he's been hurting his best friend for years. Although it was unknowingly, Tamaki quickly countered that thought with the fact that he _still _managed to hurt one of the persons he cared a lot about.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki whispered as he buried his nose in dark thick locks that smelled of a scent he couldn't place a name to; it could have been vanilla. It was the same light fragrance that had engulfed his senses the moment he kissed Kyouya all the while tugging and pressing him closer to himself. That kiss had shaken him to the core and sent goosebumps to surface along his skin. He never experienced anything that has raised such an emotion out of him before…and to be honest, he couldn't help but silently reflect on the fact that whenever he kissed Haruhi that heart-racing, gooseflesh-rising emotion never made its presence known.

"Why are you apologizing?"

That groggy, soft voice that belonged to no one other than Kyouya himself broke Tamaki's train of thought, completely caused that train to come to a screeching halt, and the blonde tensed. He could feel Kyouya tense as well, but the dark-haired beauty didn't make any attempt to turn around and face him. In a way, Tamaki wanted him to. He needed to see his face…

"Last night," Tamaki began after a few moments of restless silence. But before he could continue, Kyouya was already sitting up and searching for his glasses. Tamaki may be a bit on the naïve side at times, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew when he was being ignored, and Kyouya was playing the card very well. Kyouya refused to look at him, even as he called out to him in a soft yet all the more pleading, slightly stern tone. When the Japanese man turned his back to him and made a move to get up from the bed Tamaki swiftly reached and grasped his wrist tightly, but not enough to hurt him. That simple action was enough to make Kyouya sigh and his shoulders to droop suddenly, as if he was facing the fact that he was fighting a losing battle with this.

"It never happened." Kyouya murmured calmly, poise, and it made Tamaki's eyes widen with each ticking second as he allowed those simple three-worded sentence to sink in. "What I said never happened… That kiss never happened."

All Tamaki could hear was "it never happened." The hell it didn't happen, he wanted to argue. Those truthful words, Kyouya's hands desperately holding him closer as if silently pleading for Tamaki to hold him and never let him fall as they exchanged breaths and a kiss that shook Tamaki like no other… All of it _happened, _dammit. Yet, he was letting the raven beauty slip from his slacked grip, watching him as the ping in his chest grew more and more and it hurt.

How can he just act as if Kyouya did not confess just hours ago that he was in love with him?

Kyouya hadn't said it directly, but it was there right underneath his frustrated outburst. It was as clear as day to Tamaki, and he wasn't sure if he should be worried about the little summersaults his heart was doing while plummeting downward to the pit of his stomach. It scared him, made him bite at his lower lip as he continued to gaze at a busy Ootori that insisted on picking up every little stray object on the floor to place it away neatly. He shouldn't be feeling this way, not at all. This was bad. Feelings for Kyouya were long gone, dammit. They were gone and were meant to stay gone. But he couldn't fight against his wants of wanting to turn Kyouya around and just press his lips against his own.

And that's exactly what he did.

Kyouya tensing in his grasp only made Tamaki hold him closer, not wanting him to escape anytime soon because he needed this. He needed to know – needed Kyouya to know…

"I love you." Tamaki gasped, lungs burning with needed oxygen as he met Kyouya's wide-eyed gaze. "I love–"

"Shut up!" Kyouya snapped lowly with a glare, cheeks rosying with each second that ticketed as his hands fisted to press against Tamaki's chest in frustration. "You don't –"

"It's always been you!" A plea – Tamaki was pleading for understanding, pleading for Kyouya to listen to him as he secured his arms tightly around Kyouya in an effort to keep him from pushing away. He needed Kyouya to hear him out for once. "You… Always _you_."

It wasn't fair, to both Haruhi or Kyouya – Tamaki realized this. But he couldn't continue to live this lie that he's somehow woven for himself the more he mentally stood back to allow his emotions to take the wheel. Yes, he did love Haruhi. He loved her so, so much… But he realized that his feelings have never touched base like this for the petite woman.

Watching as Kyouya remained stiff in his arms, eyes gazing at him with a guarded glare that crumbled slowly right before his eyes with each soft press of his lips against his own, Kyouya's arms eventually found a place around his neck to hold him in a tight embrace as Tamaki softly planted whispers of love against his lips…

"_It was always you, Kyouya_. _Always you_."

* * *

AN; Omg, hello~

You guys probably hate me for staying away for, like, a year and some months. You guys probably even gave up reading this -chuckles- I wouldn't be upset if you did at all. So...I suppose now would be a good time to explain why I stayed away for so long...

One word: Life. Seriously, with university and keeping up with my social life, I found it difficult to find my muse for this story anymore. Not to mention, my old laptop went completely shit and I lost all of my documents of my writing. ( ; ; ) But, anyway, my muse for this eventually found it's way back to me and, well, this came out. Technically, this is indeed the last chapter of _Whispers of Love - _but, I will be doing an extra chapter from Haruhi's point of view, because I feel that will tie a few lose threads.

On another note, I just want to thank you all for reviewing and reading and favoriting - especially you reviewers that have stuck with me from day one when I posted this lol. I'm truly grateful for the reviews you've left me and the encourage, and... I just really, really love you guys ( ; v ; )

With love,

CCB


End file.
